From Darkness, Light
by BlueCelebi
Summary: Kanto has fallen under the might of Team Rocket. Johto followed soon after. They had captured everything in the continent, except for one place. Mt. Silver. So they do what any other Crime Organization would do. They charged in head first. What they found, was their end.
1. Chapter 1

From Darkness, Light - Chapter One

_**Hey, it's Blue again. I haven't written in my other Pokemon fic in awhile, because it's pretty much trash. I'll admit it. It got zero attention, and I don't have anyone but myself to blame.**_

_**But this one will be good!**_

_**I've learned what people like, Red, not OCs!**_

_**This might be a bit hard to understand, if so, please tell me how. I'll do my best to explain though. It's likely I'll replace the first chapter at the end of the week to fix errors and make things more clear, and have the next update on Sunday evening or afternoon, if you're lucky.**_

_**This is an OP Red fic, might be some minor SpecialShipping later if I feel like it.**_

Kanto has fallen. The Government, swept aside by the might of Team Rocket, who killed all who opposed, and tortured those who betrayed them.

The first to fall was Saffron City. It was a significant City, since Silph Co. had their HQ there, Rocket struck with the element of surprise on their side, since the Kanto Region had long since thought that Team Rocket was a thing of the past, Saffron was all too easy to take, even with their Psychic Gym Leader.

Saffron City fell in a week.

The next was Celadon City. With the Game Corner being openly in support of Team Rocket, and the Government causing nothing but unemployment and poverty, the people already wanted change.

Celadon fell in three days.

Team Rocket set its eyes on Vermillion City next. Having no easy way in, the people against it, and a military Gym Leader, it was a tough target. But like all others, it couldn't take the brutality of Team Rocket.

Vermillion fell in a month.

To get an entire corner of the continent, Team Rocket attempted to capture two cities at once.

Lavender and Cerulean.

Lavender, without a Gym Leader, fell all too easy. While the people were strong, they could not withstand Team Rockets brutality.

Lavender fell in two weeks.

Cerulean knew what they were up against. They knew what the price would be if they failed. So they fought like no other. They picked up what worked and what didn't from Vermillion. Unfortunately, they still couldn't stop Team Rocket from conquering them.

Cerulean fell in six weeks.

Their leader saw to many attack routes. So they set out to expand. Fuchsia and Mt. Moon were their targets.

Two unique challenges.

Fuchsia had a deep pocket, and strong Pokemon. Their Gym Leader, Koga, was a fully trained Ninja, and quickly picked up on Hit-And-Run tactics. So the people of Fuchsia let Team Rocket right into the doors.

The people of Fuchsia slaughtered them all. An estimated five thousand people were killed

Team Rocket retaliated by besieging Fuchsia. They had mortars, an unrelenting force, and far superior numbers.

Fuchsia fell in three months.

Mt. Moon was unlike anything that Team Rocket had ever encountered. The Clefairy and Clefable appeared docile, but the second they touched something in the wrong way, they had the power to kill anything in sight. Paras were small enough to crawl through small spaces, and infect food, water, and even sleeping Grunts. The Geodude and Graveler would simply steamroll entire camps, with impenetrable armor, and the element of surprise. Hordes of Zubat and Golbat would swarm from the air, disorienting and then killing anything not well protected. And throughout all of this, Team Rocket still didn't know if they were organized, had human help, or even if they had a leader.

Nonetheless, it fell from sheer determination of the Team Rocket. While not getting the highest casualties, it was the most unpleasant.

Mt. Moon fell in a month.

While Cinnabar Island seemed like a logical choice, Team Rocket decided to attack Pewter first. The Gym Leader, Brock, was a master of defense, and this was true for the entire town. A fortress began construction after the fall of Cerulean, and the month that Mt. Moon bought was all it needed for Pewter to become an impossible task.

Unless you played dirty.

Team Rocket, instead of going through, captured as many Diglet as they could, and had them dig under the fortress, to make a sneak attack on Pewter. Poor Pewter didn't stand a chance. The Fortress they worked so hard on was never even approached.

Pewter fell in three weeks.

To get to Viridian City, they would first have to get through Viridian Forest. The Legends of swarming Beedills, Psychic Butterfree, and flocks of Pideogotto were daunting.

So, instead of going through Viridian Forest, they simply burned it to the ground.

Viridian Forest never truly fell. But it was burned and conquered in three days.

Cinnabar Island was Team Rockets next target. Easily surrounded and bombarded by Team Rockets makeshift Navy, which consisted of trade ships that had cannons strapped to them.

Didn't mean they weren't effective.

After a week of bombardment, Cinnabar Island fell.

And thus, the two remaining cities, Pallet Town and Viridian City teamed up.

Viridian City had many strong trainers, and their Gym Leader was the former Champion himself, Green. They fought hard, but were no match for Team Rocket.

Viridian fell in four months.

Pallet Town had the greatest mind of their time, Professor Oak, and his tactics were deadly. All knew he was brilliant when it came to chess, but this was taking it to another level. No matter the amount of troops that Rocket sent, from whichever if not all directions, Pallet did not fall. Oak had Dugtrio Teams patrolling underground, and many Bird Breeders with Pokemon who knew the move Protect to stave off mortars. To prevent famine, the Grass Pokemon assisted with gardening. If Team Rocket charged, Pallet would already have a pitfall trap in place. If they feigned, Pallet would not pursue. There was a counter to every move, and Oak not only knew this, he exploited it. Eventually, Giovanni himself had to go down to what was in his opinion, a backwater town in the middle of nowhere. Giovanni decided to play the one card he knew that no other would even think of playing with him: The honor card. He announced that he would be leading the next charge, and an hour later, he did. While his grunts met the citizens of Pallet in battle, Oak met Giovanni. It was a grueling battle of attrition, and it became clear that despite Oaks great mind, his team was getting old and tired. After many hours, Oak finally fell, and Giovanni soon swept the remaining citizens off the battlefield.

After two long years, Pallet fell.

Pallet fell.

The City that had grown four of the previous five Champions, had fallen.

All hope was lost.

What little resistance remained was abandoned.

Pallet was a symbol of hope, of freedom, and Team Rocket, like they did all others, crushed it.

Team Rocket now had the entire Kanto Region, and went on to conquer the Elite Four and Champion, who, for reasons unknown, did not fight.

They weren't expecting many casualties.

Five trainers total, so no more than thirty Pokemon, right?

They sent three thousand Grunts after them.

The next week, they received three thousand decapitated heads, in various conditions, ranging from smashed, to burned, frozen, and even shocked.

So they sent in thirty thousand Grunts, and five hundred Elites.

Same result.

So Giovanni, once again, went in himself. Although the toughest battle yet, he eventually succeeded.

No to say it was easy. He had gotten a hoard of four thousand grunts, and sent a thousand after each of the Elites. He knew they wouldn't beat them, but they could stall them long enough to allow Giovanni to take down one of them, then move on to the next.

So one-by-one, they fell. The toughest was Lance, the Champion.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as hard as Oak. While Lance did have more power, he had only half as much strategy, something that would have been solved with age, but Giovanni didn't give him that chance.

After Lance, the rest were easy. Heavy casualties, but easy for Giovanni.

After three months, the Elite Four had fallen.

The Kanto region was finally his.

He went after Johto next.

Johto was nothing like Kanto. Each City fell easier than the last.

With the sole exception of Black Thorn City, they were easy to conquer. Whether this was due to Team Rockets increased numbers, the Johto Regions lack of hope, or they just weren't good at fighting, Giovanni wasn't sure.

But the entire Region was his.

But one day, Giovanni realized something.

He had yet to conquer Mt. Silver.

Supposedly it was insanely difficult, and only those who possessed incredible strength, not to mention stupidity, due to the thirty percent survival rate, could reach the top.

Not to mention the legends of what was on the top.

There were six variations to the tale.

The first was terrifying. A fire breathing Dragon, fifty feet long, with a blue flame at the end of its tail, which descended upon those who _dared_ disturb his Masters rest.

The second was of a Water beast that could blend into the hail that would hurt even the sturdiest of Ice types, and then strike with unimaginable force.

The third was of a Grass monster, which controlled the ground, and made things bloom where there should be no life, and use those things to wreck havoc.

The fourth was of a monster who could not be hurt. Legends told of attacks that lasted hours, with no retaliation, until the beast finally decided to fight back, and demolished his opponent with a single attack.

The fifth sent chills down Giovanni's neck. A cat, no bigger than an average stray, which could control the environment. It would blind its opponent with the environment, and then crush it by throwing it off the mountain. If it felt merciful.

The sixth however… Gave even the mighty Giovanni nightmares.

It spoke of a mere rat, no larger than a small cat, who devastated any fool who dared come close. They said that Zapdos himself bowed before the rat, being dethroned as Emperor of Lighting. They claimed that he controlled the clouds above him. One tale even said that this rat had killed, not knocked out, _killed,_ an Onix, who should have been immune to the rodent's Electric attack.

But despite thousands of rumors, all circulated around the six Pokemon, there was nothing that could be said of their Trainer. Some found him at night, some at day, some at evening or even morning, but none saw his face.

Only his back, and the hand that threw the Pokeball to release his Pokemon.

None knew his face.

None knew his voice.

They of course, speculated wildly.

Some said he was a God, others a Demon, or even the Devil himself. They were more inclined the Demon or Devil, simply because the only recognizable thing about him, was that he wore a red hat.

After Professor Oaks capture, Giovanni made a visit. He didn't normally visit his prisoners, for the same reason that one does not name the mice one feeds to ones snake. He asked only one question. _Who is the man on Mt. Silver?_

Professor Oak, for the first time in his three-month interrogation, spoke words other than screams. _The only man that can defeat you. He is The Pokemon Master._ Giovanni could remember the way he raised his head, met his eyes, grinned, and said,_ Fear him._

Giovanni left after that. He never visited Oak again, but still checked on the reports. He had never spoken again. Not to say they hadn't kept him alive, but he had yet to speak another word.

Giovanni had to see if these stories were true. He organized thousands of Rocket Grunts, and stormed Mt. Silver. However, he gave the word; none shall be allowed to reach the summit.

To defy Giovanni, was to invoke a slow death. So the Grunts charged it, and with mild casualties, reached the peak. But they stopped there, and waited for Giovanni's next orders.

He, for the first time since beating the Elite Four, walked to the head of a charge, but this time, it would be different.

There would be no war, no teams. Only him, and his opponent. He made this clear to his subordinates. He had told them that even if he were to die, that they must not interfere. Should he die, he told them who his successor would be, but made sure that several of his rivals would also witness his battle, so he didn't try anything sneaky.

He had brought his A-Team with him, and had no doubt, that this would be the greatest battle of his life, if not all time.

He made sure that none of the Gym Leaders, of which he currently possessed none, wouldn't do anything while he was gone.

He had temporarily captured Sabrina, Misty, and Lt. Surge, but Sabrina tricked her guards into letting her go, and rescued Misty, who was being held in the same facility. Lt. Surge was broken out by his followers.

The rest had never been captured, simply escaping from their Cities. Some Captains they were. Not like Giovanni would be the honorable one to tell them this.

Giovanni didn't know what they were up to, only that they hadn't openly attacked Team Rocket since the Elite Four had fallen.

Curiously, the entrance to the peak was just a simple walk through a door sized hole from the inside of Mt. Silver. That was where his Grunts had set up position. And waited for him. His audience, consisting of his top five generals, the Governors of all the major cities, had organized here under Giovanni's direct order.

He walked out into the summit, and was met by blinding white. He had known of the constant hailstorm that was Mt. Silver, but this surpassed all previous rumors of it. He was cold, a feeling that he hadn't felt since before he was champion.

He walked further, slightly worried that he would fall off a cliff. Eventually, he saw a glimpse of red.

The rumors were true. There was a man on Mt. Silver.

Giovanni threw out his strongest member of his team, Rhydon.

The man in red threw a Pokeball, and a Blue beast briefly emerged, only to disappear in the snow shortly thereafter.

"Who are you?" Giovanni shouted. While he was sure that he was loud enough, the trainer made no response.

Suddenly, a torrent of water shot out from behind Giovanni, and hit Rhydon in the back.

He looked to find his Rhydon, but it had disappeared. Not bothering to find it in the blizzard, he sent out his Nidoking. Not sure of where his opponent's Pokemon was, or even what it is, he ordered and Earthquake attack.

He didn't think that it would cause an avalanche.

But it wasn't a natural avalanche. It was an attack.

Giovanni couldn't see his Nidoking. He doubted anyone ever would again.

So he sent out his Nidoqueen. Maybe she could avenge her late mate.

He ordered another Earthquake, but didn't expect his opponent to blast his Nidoqueen with a beam of ice. Nidoqueen was completely frozen, and he didn't bother to try unfreezing her.

He sent out his Persian, and ordered a Pay Day into the air, hoping to hit his opponent somehow.

Instead, they were blown away by a mysterious blizzard, which continued to knock his Persian off the mountain.

He sent out his last Pokemon, a Dugtrio, and told him to use Dig. Before he could however, he was hit by a pulse of water.

And that was the last of Giovanni's Pokemon. He, who had defeated every other obstacle on the continent, had his entire team OHKOed by a trainer whose face he had yet to see.

He squinted to look at his opponent, who had recalled his monster. Just for a moment, he saw a yellow rat on the man's shoulders.

He had a flashback, to the only other person to ever defeat him.

A kid.

With a yellow rat.

On his shoulders.

Who didn't speak a word.

And was never heard of again.

Giovanni knew who this man was. He knew that if this man knew what Giovanni had done, he would not be walking out of this alive, or any of his Generals for that matter.

He walked up to his nearest General, the one who was to succeed him.

He shot him in the head, and took his Pokeballs from his corpse.

While the other Generals raised an eyebrow, they didn't dare say a word.

Giovanni sent out the first Pokeball, a Rapidash.

The Trainer sent out a cat, who nuzzled up to the Trainers feet.

_Did he know what I just did? Is he showing off?_

Giovanni ordered a Flame Charge, but before the Rapidash could get halfway to the Trainer, it was enveloped by a blue light, and thrown off the mountain.

Giovanni instantly threw out another Pokeball, a Scyther this time. He ordered an X-Scissor, but again, he was picked up, and thrown off the mountain.

So Giovanni threw yet another Pokeball, only to have the Pokeball itself grabbed before it hit the ground, and thrown off the mountain.

So Giovanni threw out all of his remaining Pokeballs, which were three. They all landed without interference, and out came a Rhyhorn, Gloom, and Ninetails.

He ordered a Stone Edge, Sleep Powder, and Flamethrower respectively.

The cat used the rocks thrown at it to make a wall, which blocked the other attacks, then simply blasted the other Pokemon off the mountain.

Giovanni knew that this was an extraordinarily strong Pokemon, few could manipulate another's attack, then send three Pokemon flying.

Giovanni, once again out of Pokemon, went back to his Generals, who had since learned their lesson, and had offered their Pokemon, having the Pokeballs in their hands.

Giovanni chose six at random, at threw them all out.

A Golbat, Golem, Sandslash, Parasect, Arcaine, and Machoke.

The Trainer sent out a green monster, who slammed its front two legs into the ground, then vines started to lash out, knocking all of Giovannis borrowed knocked off of the mountain.

_Oh. He knows who I am. There's no way I'm getting out of this one…_

Giovanni still stormed back to his Generals, took another six Pokeballs, and went back to the Trainer, and threw out his newest Pokemon.

This time it was a Machamp, Gravler, Ninetails, Executor, Tentacruel, and Fearow.

The Trainer took back his green monster, and sent out the massive tank that spoke for itself.

Giovanni had no idea how it didn't simply fall off of the mountain, it took up so much space, but he ordered attacks nonetheless.

Dynamic Punch, Roll Out, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Poison Jab, and Drill Peck.

They all landed Critical hits, and caused a cloud of smoke to surround the beast, and when it cleared, the beast remained as if it had never been attacked.

Giovanni's jaw dropped.

He had known that this beast was not to be underestimated, but still… To not leave a scratch?

The beast unexpectedly rolled over, crushing all of Giovanni's Pokemon.

Another six down.

Giovanni returned to his Generals, took another six Pokemon, and threw them out to face the Trainers next Pokemon.

_Only two left… The rat, and the Dragon…_

The Trainer shifted ever so slightly, and the rat came to the battlefield.

Giovanni had an Alakazam, Sandslash, Electabuzz, Nidoking, Psyduck, and Jynx.

Not a bad setup. Giovanni began running strategies in his head, and eventually ordered Sandslah to use Slash.

Sandslash sped towards the rat, and right before he hit it, it disappeared.

It disappeared.

It didn't run, counter, or jump.

It just disappeared.

One moment it was there, the next it wasn't.

Then he heard thunder, and looked up.

When he looked down, he saw his entire team, scorched to the death. Ground Pokemon? They were all the same to this God of Lightning.

Giovanni got another set of Pokemon, and saw that the rat went back to his Trainers shoulder.

Giovanni sent out his next set of six Pokemon. _This is it. He'll send out the Dragon now._

Giovanni had a Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Gengar, Arcaine, Dewgong, and Dodrio.

_Great! With a Dragonite, I can take him!_

The Trainer, having never so much as turned his back during the match, threw his Pokeball off of the cliff he was standing on.

"What? Give up already?" Giovanni taunted.

Then he heard it.

He could safely say, everyone in Kanto and Johto heard it.

A roar. Not any normal roar, this was a roar of a beast properly angered, trained, and in its prime.

And it was getting closer.

Directly in front of the Trainer, the Dragon shot up from the depths of Mt. Silver.

Its wingspan was fifty yards long, and its total length must have been over a hundred.

It was then that Giovanni truly knew that he was dead the moment that he organized the attack on Mt. Silver.

Did it matter that he had conquered the continent?

No.

Did it matter that he was considered the strongest trainer in the world?

No.

Because he had made a fatal mistake.

All this time, he had thought of his opponent as a person.

Only now, did he realize that he was no man.

Nor was he a Devil, or Demon, as the rumors suggested.

He was a God.

He was the Pokemon Master.

He was Red.

The True Champion of Kanto, who had vanished after becoming champion, having already taken down Team Rocket, not knowing that Giovanni and some of his followers survived.

Now he knew what Oak had said was true.

Giovanni feared no man.

But a God?

Everyone fears God.

And from the Gods mouth, he spoke a word.

The first word he had spoken in what felt like a century, but was hardly more than a decade.

Even then, it was barely more than a whisper.

Didn't mean that meant Giovanni didn't know he was a dead man walking.

"Obliterate."

And with that simple command, the Dragon sent an inferno towards Giovanni and his Pokemon, who quickly perished.

The blast was pure white fire, and shot for dozens, if not hundreds of miles.

The Generals were next.

The Trainer sent his Espeon and Pikachu into the cave, to take out the Grunts.

_**(In Viridian Forest)**_

"I've… heard that roar before… It couldn't be…" A blond muttered, as she tended to her wounded comrades.

_**(Off the coast of Route 20)**_

"Well… Look who decided to come to the party." A well-built man said. He then ordered his fleet to prepare for battle.

_**(In the Safari Zone)**_

"Good. Some decent reinforcements. It'll be good to have him on our side." A cloaked man said.

_**(Outside the Seafoam Islands)**_

"Hm. He could affect the course of this war. If it could even be called a war at this point." A man in a lab coat commented. He turned around and went back into his cave.

_**(On Mt. Silver Summit)**_

He sent his Charizard to take a look at Kanto and Johto, to see what the situation was.

_I suppose it's time… I should return._

_**Damn. That was intense. Think this should be rated T, or M, since there's heavy death and destruction?**_

_**To those who are reading my fics for the first time, I'll tell you here.**_

_**Don't ask for me to update. Don't ask when I'll update.**_

_**I'll update when I get the right combination of Inspiration and Time.**_

_**Reviews help with the Inspiration.**_

_**But my AP Euro Final this Wednesday is killing my Time.**_

_**Don't expect anything before Sunday.**_

_**How were the battle scenes? I've always been bad at them, making the person I want to win obviously overpowered.**_

_**Yes, I gave Red an Espeon instead of a Lapras. Why would he need another Water type? Ug.**_

_**An Internet cookie to whoever can guess at least three of the people I mentioned at the end. Not including Red you smartasses.**_

_**Thanks to Bailey500 for editing and helping me with this. **_


	2. Chapter 2

From Darkness, Light – Chapter Two

_**It's Blue again. This Fic blew my other Pokémon one out of the water. But my Fic for DxD is still more popular than all of my other Fics combined. It's crazy.**_

_**In case it wasn't obvious, this is Red from the Games, not the Anime/Manga. He will be ridiculously OP. Cause that's how I roll. I mean, that's how Red rolls.**_

_**Quick poll, how do you guys feel about an OC antagonist? I want to have someone (trying) to fight Red, but I don't know how to do that other than by making an OC. Or I could do the Elite Four… Or…**_

_**Just vote, OK? OC or no OC. If I don't get enough votes, I'll go no OC. I never did like them anyway.**_

Red took one last look at the blizzard of Mt. Silver, before stepping away. It felt like an eternity since he had done so. He had his Pokémon catch and prepare his meals, just so he could keep staring into nothingness. He felt like if he blinked, then he might miss something. He didn't know what, but once he took a look, he couldn't look away.

By this time, Pikachu and Espeon had probably cleared out the cave, both of Team Rocket, and of the usual wild Pokémon.

_Speaking of Team Rocket, didn't I wipe them out?_

_Oh. That's right, I spared Giovanni after he swore he would dedicate his life to doing good. Oh well, he's not a problem anymore._

_I wonder what the worlds been like since I came up here._

_I wonder how long it's been since I've come up here. _Keeping time wasn't exactly easy. On Mt. Silver, there were no seasons, there was only cold, and colder. No calendar either. His hair was a nice estimate, but sometimes Red thought that his Pokémon would cut it to screw with him.

He reached the entrance to Mt. Silver, and considered looking back at his favorite spot on the world.

On top of the world.

That's what this was to him. This was where he belonged. On the top. That's how he left in the first place, on top. He assumed that he would return on top.

And someday, he would be back.

After all, this was where he belonged.

He entered the cave, and made his way down. He heard explosions and shocks that he assumed were his Pokémon battling Team Rocket. Slaughtering might actually be a better term.

As he walked further into the cave, he started to see corpses. A human there, a Pokémon there. Red ignored them all, since they were scum before him.

His Espeon ran up, and started to walk by Red's feet. Espeon had long ago started to read his mind, and used telepathy to talk for Red, when he didn't feel like talking to other people. His own Pokémon understood his body language, and when he did speak, it was usually to unnerve his opponents, as he did to Giovanni.

The only thing creepier than a Trainer who doesn't speak, is one who usually doesn't. Because when he does, you know when you're fucked.

_Mind looting the dead? I have a feeling I might need some Poké for when I arrive._ Red asked his Espeon.

The Espeon ran off to do as her master asked. She sure hoped that the little Poké that the Grunts would have wouldn't be scorched by Pikachu, or bloodied by herself.

As he reached the bottom, Pikachu ran up to him, jumped onto his shoulders, and snuggled into Red's neck.

Emperor of Lightning? God of Thunder? Zapdos' heir? Pft. This was, and always will be, the cutest, most adorable Pokémon Red has ever seen.

He walked out into Route 28, and saw the first ray of sunshine Red had seen for years. He was a bit daunted at first, but then Pikachu pulled his hat down, reminding Red that he wouldn't survive without him.

Red smirked, and walked into the Pokémon Center, which looked pretty worn down. Oh well. It would still do to check in with all his old contacts.

_Strange. No one's here. Just the Nurse Joy. _He saw that Nurse Joy was in her chair, back towards him.

A strange, yet familiar smell hit him.

When Red got to Nurse Joys chair, he cleared his throat.

When she still didn't turn around, Red spun, Nurse Joy's chair so that she faced him, and raised an eyebrow.

He certainly didn't expect Nurse Joy to have a bullet hole between her eyes.

Not knowing what he should do, he simply pushed her off the chair, and accessed her computer. It didn't turn on.

_Oh well. Onto the next Center. I'll tell someone about this then._

Red then walked out, and his Charizard flew from the Kanto Region, and into the Johto Region. Red proceeded to head to Viridian City. _I wonder how Blue's doing._

His Espeon came out of the cave, having done all she could. She tried her best to un-bloody and reform some of the Poké that she had ruined, but there wasn't much she could do about the scorched Poké. That stupid Pikachu! He always messed with Red's hair, and he knew that Espeon liked to cut it herself! She was much better at cutting his hair with her Psychic powers than Pikachu was with his tail. He always left it uneven. Venusaur and Blastoise call her OCD, she calls herself proper.

She walked up to Red, and handed him the 200,000 Poké that she had managed to gather. Grunts used to have no more than 500, now they seemed to all have over 2,000. Oh well, she wasn't going to complain, this would make Red happy. That's all she wanted.

Red walked out of the clearing, and instead of a city, he saw a wall, built out of wood logs.

**(Meanwhile, on top of the Wall)**

Rocket Grunts were freaking out, they had heard distress signals from the Mt. Silver expedition, but everyone knew that Team Rockets finest had gone.

"Sir! Something's coming out of the clearing!" a Grunt said to his CO.

"Give me your binoculars! Now!" The CO ordered. Once he had a pair of binoculars, he took a look. He saw… A boy? His face was covered by his hat, and he wasn't wearing the standard Team Rocket uniform. "It's just a boy! Open fire!"

Three Arcaines appeared, and used Fire Blast.

**(Back with Red)**

_Oh look, some Embers. Mind taking care of them Es?_

Espeon used Psychic on the Fire Blasts, and sent them back to the wall.

**(At the Wall)**

"Quick! Use Hyper Beam!" The CO commanded, and the Arcaines all used Hyper Beam.

**(With Red)**

_Hm. They haven't run yet. Use Protect._ Espeon used Protect, covering both herself and her Trainer.

The Hyper Beams hit.

**(At the Wall)**

"Alright! We got him!" A Grunt yelled. Suddenly, all of the Grunts started to jump up and down in joy, thinking that they had won.

"No we didn't…" The CO muttered.

"What was that Boss?" A Grunt asked.

"Look." The CO said.

The Grunts looked at the smoke, and the boy walked out, completely unharmed.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS A DIRECT HIT! HOW DID HE SURVIVE?" A Grunt exclaimed.

"Because he was the one that killed the Mt. Silver Expedition." The CO calmly explained.

"How are you so calm?" One Grunt asked.

"Because there's nothing we can do to prevent him from killing all of us. So I've accepted it."

"No! We can take him if we attack together! Come on men!" Another Grunt shouted.

The Grunts rallied behind him, and sent out their Pokémon.

**(With Red)**

_Oh look, they sent out all their Pokémon. They must think that they stand a chance. How cute._ He sent out Venusaur.

Venusaur was pleased at being out of the freezing death trap that his Master called home. The cold never did sit well with him, although he would never say a word of that. But he still thought that Red knew this, and that was why he wasn't sent out as often as the others were. Particularly that bastard Blastoise. Oh, that _turtle_ loved the cold.

Venusaur took one look at the situation, and knew what his Master wanted him to do. He used Frenzy Plant, bringing down both the Pokémon, and the wall.

Pleased with his work, he looked back at his Trainer, who smiled, and returned him. _Did Master just smile? He hasn't smiled since… Since… He went up to Mt. Silver? Maybe later. Whatever. At least I'm out of that frozen Hell._

Red asked his Espeon to search the corpses, hoping to find some more loot. His Espeon ran over, ready to do as her Master wished, and found a survivor. She called out to her Master, who walked over.

He found the CO, impaled by a wooden beam. "Please… Help…"

_Hey Es, mind helping me talk?_

Espeon nodded, and closed her eyes, and her gem glowed.

_Hello._

"W-who are you?"

_My name's not important._

"What are you doing here?"

_I don't know. I've been gone for awhile, and I'm just seeing what's been happening these past years._

"How are you talking to me?"

_My Espeon. She's using her Psychic powers to help me use telepathy._

"Are you mute? Why don't you just talk?"

_I made an oath. Now I may only speak under two situations. This is not one of them._

"May I ask what they are?"

_I won't stop you, but I won't answer either._

"Oh. Would you like me to tell you what's happened?"

_Yes. Thank you._

"I will need to know how long you've been gone. I can't exactly tell you the entire history of this Region after all."

_True. Unfortunately, I myself don't know how long I've been gone. Let's start… However long ago that one kid became Champion. You know, the one with a color for a name._

"Oh. Okay. Well, Team Rocket was never truly destroyed. The kid who defeated Giovanni let him live, and Giovanni went into hiding, slowly gathering his forces. Once he had enough, he waged war on Kanto. City after City fell. Although we haven't managed to permanently capture any Gym Leaders, we have captured Professor Oak. I don't know where he's being kept for sure, but my guess would be Celadon City, Saffron City, or Cinnabar Island. Celadon and Saffron have the most people there, and Cinnabar has an amazing Navy. Getting there would be impossible. Team Rocket has long since conquered all of Kanto, and Johto. Giovanni has been making preparations to invade other Regions as well, using the Navy he has built up at Cinnabar, Pallet, Vermillion, Cianwood, Olivine, and Azalea Town. If you're looking to take down Team Rocket, I'd suggest heading towards Viridian Forest. Or, what's left of it anyways…"

_What did you do to it?_

"Hey, not all of us wanted to join Team Rocket. Giovanni conscripted about a third of his members, and another third joined just because they couldn't find other work, and they had families."

_Answer the question._

"We… We burned it to the ground. We still haven't managed to fully conquer it, but about ninety percent was razed when we first attacked, and the Pokémon there have built it back up to about fifty percent."

_Was that truly necessary?_

"No. But we had our orders. But like I said, what little resistance remains, is based there. Not to say there aren't little bands here and there, but that's your best bet."

_Oh. Any last requests?_

"Just to make it quick."

_Pikachu. Do it._

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, ending the COs life.

_Let's get moving. Actually, Es, do you mind calling Charizard back?_

Espeon meowed, and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes a moment later, and sat down. Red did as well, knowing that this meant that Charizard was coming back.

Pikachu ran off to go get some berries. _Thank Arceus we're off Mt. Silver. They didn't have any good berries up there!_

A few minutes later, Charizard flew down.

_Report. _Red asked.

_Kanto is weird. People are in black fur. _ Charizard said.

_Those are uniforms._ Espeon said. Red knew that his Pokémon had rivalries, each one thinking they're his favorite, and insulting each other whenever they could. But they still loved each other despite that.

_Continue._ Red replied.

_Pallet is gone. No more buildings. Some cities are bigger than they were, others are smaller than they were. There are some ships in the Sea, flying two different flags. One has a black base, with a red R in the middle. The other has the Pokémon God Arceus on it. Those ships were far fewer._

_Interesting. Did you get a look at Viridian Forest?_

_Yes. It was much smaller. I didn't see any of those people in black fur there._

_UNIFORMS! _Espeon protested.

_Whatever. _Charizard huffed.

_Ok. Char, I need you to go to Ilex Forest, and pick up out old friend there. She can help us. She might not want to leave, so if she does, leave Vines and Blasty to take care of her forest. She should leave then. We only need to borrow her._

_As you wish, Master._ Charizard said.

_I told you to stop calling me Master! Just call me Red! _Red said.

_As you wish, Master Red. _Charizard corrected.

_No, no 'Master Red', just Red._

_As you wish, just Red. _Espeon mocked. She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't tell if Char was playing dumb, or was really that dumb.

_Ug. Whatever. Go now, tell her we'll be at Viridian Forest._

With that, Charizard left, and Red walked to Viridian Forest.

He sent out Pikachu to take out any remaining Team Rocket Grunts that were still in Viridian City. Espeon continued to walk beside him, in case any humans tried to talk to her beloved Master.

_Master, did I collect enough Poké for you?_

_Yes Es, thank you. You did a wonderful job._

The Espeon continued to walk, but Red noticed a little spring in her step now.

Pikachu ran up to Red's shoulder just as he arrived to what was left of Viridian Forest.

_Keep alert. I have the feeling we're going to be ambushed._

Espeon hopped up onto Red's other shoulder, earning her a glare from Pikachu.

She closed her eyes, and searched around her. She saw a human and Pokémon hiding in a couple of trees, and pointed with her tail.

_One human, four Pokémon, a Pikachu, Butterfree, Golem, and Omastar. Recognize the team? _Espeon said. If Pokémon could smirk, Espeon would have one on her face. Oh, how Red's team _loved_ to tease him about this.

If Red didn't recognize the team, Pikachu did. This was one of the few occasions that he and Espeon teamed up. _So Red, think your Social Skills have gotten any better over the years?_

Red was seriously reconsidering going to Viridian Forest. On one hand, he needed to save the continent. On the other, this was the one person who made his knees shake. And his Pokémon knew it.

_I wonder how much taller she's grown… Or how much bigger she's grown~ _Es cooed.

Her innuendo earned her a blush. _Fuck you._

_How about you fuck her? _Pikachu challenged.

_That's it, you're going in your Pokéballs._ Red said, looking all over for their Pokéballs.

_Oh, do you mean these?_ Espeon said, having hopped off of Red's shoulder, and Psychicly stolen her and Pikachus Pokéballs.

_Give those back. Now._

_Catch me if you can!_ Espeon then ran towards Viridian Forest.

Red, forgetting why he was scared, charged after his Pokémon.

And then he was tackled by an Omastar.

And then he remembered.

"Aha! We caught you, you Rocket-" said a girl with blonde hair.

The Omastar got off, realizing who he had tackled. His Master never seemed the same after he left. It's good that he's back.

"Is it really you?" She had tears in her eyes now. _Oh my Arceus, is he really back? I heard the roar, but… It seemed too good to be true…_

"Um… Hi Yellow… How's it going…" Red said.

This was not what Pikachu wanted him to say. Thus, he shocked Red.

Then, he gave him a look, that said, _Try again, and hope I like this one better. Or else._

Espeon reappeared, to help Red along.

"So I see your Omastar got stronger."

Shocked.

_Don't talk about her Pokémon._

"Viridian Forest looks a bit smaller."

Shocked.

_No politics. You're better than that._

Red was at wits end. "I like your shoes."

Shocked.

_Good guess, but still wrong. But keep that one in your back pocket._

"THEN WHAT?"

Shocked. _Don't yell at her, she did nothing wrong. You did._

"What was wrong with going to Mt. Silver?"

Shocked.

_You meant to say, what was wrong with abandoning her? The answer to that, IS THAT YOU ABANDONED HER!_

Red had to flinch at that. He did kinda… Leave… Without exactly… Saying he was leaving…

"I'm sorry I left."

_Bingo. Finally._

Yellow walked up to him, and slapped Red in the face.

"That was for leaving."

_A slap may have been a bit light…_ Pikachu thought.

Yellow then kissed Red.

"And that's for coming back."

Red didn't expect that either, and didn't know how to respond.

Pikachu, at this point, knew he had two options. Let his Trainer embarrass himself, or knock him out.

He chose the latter.

One Iron Tail later, Red was lying sprawled out on the Forest floor.

Espeon sighed.

Yellow blinked in surprise. _Pokémon can sigh? Huh. You learn something new every day._

Es reached out to Yellows mind. _Hello Yellow. Long time no see._

Yellow screamed.

_Hey! Don't scream! You'll attract Team Rocket._

Once Yellow calmed down a bit, Es continued, _Hello Yellow. This is Red's Espeon. He calls me Es. I AM offended that you didn't recognize me._

"Sorry…"

_Hmpf. Anyway, Red is going to be out for an hour or so. Why don't you let Chuchu out, I'm sure that Pika would like to see her again._

Yellow released Chuchu, who, upon seeing Pika, ran off with him into the bushes.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

_Red. He needs a woman in his life. As good as I am, I'm no you Yellow._

"W-what do you mean a woman in his life?!"

_I mean a mate. Er, I suppose you humans call it a husband. No, that's not it… A wife! Yes, a wife. You shall be his wife._

"T-that's not your decision to make!"

_Yellow, you are absolutely right. That's why, about a year ago, I took a vote, with Red's Pokémon. I nominated you. You won, 5-1, with Snorlax voting for Agatha. I'm not entirely sure he knew what we were talking about._

"You voted… Does Red know you did this?"

_Sweetie, what Red doesn't know could fill a landfill, and then some. Now, I want a niece, but that stupid Charizard wants a nephew._

"No! It's too early to think about… about…"

_Stop. Listen._

Yellow did as Es asked, and listened.

She heard… Things… From the bushes that Pika and Chuchu went into…

"Oh dear…"

_If that dumb mouse can move that fast, so can you two. I want to name the-_

"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING MY AND RED'S RELATIONSHIP! Because there is no relationship! We're just friends."

_For now. I will work on him, and I'm sure that Chuchu can tell you of some of the other… Benefits… Of being in a relationship~_

Yellow blushed, steam coming out from her ears. "That… I will not… Red I and will discuss this, WITHOUT A CATS OPINION!"

_A Psychic cat. A Psychic cat, that knows that you're thinking of you and Red, alone in a Forest. Playing Pikachu~_

"FUCK YOU!" _Oh my Arceus did I just swear! I never swear!_

_Fuck him instead. Huh, I had this conversation not that long ago._

"You… You… You… YOU STUPID LITTLE CAT! GO SCREW A CACTURNE!"

Espeon gasped, and replied, _You take that back!_

"NO! And another thing, STOP MEDDLING! I will date Red, if Red and I want to date! And if, IF, I want to marry him, then I will! BUT IT WILL NOT BE BECAUSE A CAT WANTS US TO!"

_But… I have to… I'm Red's favorite… I have to help him… With everything…_ Es started to tear up.

_Oh no, I yelled at her! I'm such a terrible person…_"I'm sorry! I was just upset... This war is getting worse every day…"

_I might feel a little better if… I don't know… You promised to try to date Red…_

"Ok, fine. I promise I'll try to date Red."

_Hehe… The guilt card works every time._

Yellow stopped her worrying, and glared at Es.

_Was that a telepathy thought? Or an inside thought?_

At this time, Pika and Chuchu walked out, both looking much more… Satisfied…

_**It's Blue. I love Specialshipping. Expect shitloads of it in the future. Like, Oprah Winfrey meets Bill Gates shitloads.**_

_**But no lemons. Not even some lime. That stuff with the Pika and Chuchu was just for the giggles.**_

_**And if you're offended, go fuck yourself. I ignore flames, but if you feel like they're necessary, shoot. They just make my story look better.**_

_**Keep in mind, this was rated M. And I am insane.**_

_**Also, what should this story be marked as? Horror? Humor? Adventure? Romance? WHAT?**_

_**Do you like it when I talk in the Pokémon POV? I think it's cool, but if you guys don't like it, I might tune it down. Or I might not.**_

_**Oh, and in case anyone's worried (or worse, not worried), there will be no HumanxPokémon in this Fic. They're all just like siblings trying to impress their parents. Even though Red likes Pikachu the most.**_


End file.
